Harry Potter, the Real Story
by KatnissEverdeen101
Summary: The story of Harry Potter was true, but they left out one important part, his sister, Amy Potter.
1. Chapter 1

There is a story, of a boy, whose parents were killed by dark magic. He grew up in a house without any love or happiness; he slept in a cupboard under the stairs at number 4 Privet Drive. His name was Harry Potter. What not many people know of, was his sister. This is the true story.

Chapter 1

"Dumbledore, they really are the worst type of Muggles! We can't just leave them here!"

"What should we do then, Professor? This is the only family that they have left," Dumbledore replied, it was a dark night, with everyone in this suburban neighborhood fast asleep.

"Perhaps we should split them up… whoever has the better life - a happier life - the other can join them…" Professor McGonagall said, still in thought.

"Split them up? The only other family they have, other than the Muggles, is each other," Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"What if they figure out what they can do? Albus, please, one of them should grow up in a magical - "she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Here comes Hagrid with the children,"

"Do you think it – _wise_ – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life,"' Said Dumbledore

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"

A motorcycle flew over the sleeping neighborhood, with Hagrid on the seat. Compared to Dumbledore, with his white beard, long robes, his half moon glasses, bright blue eyes, and long crooked nose, Hagrid was beastly. He was huge, incredibly tall, (and wide) with a black mess of hair.

He landed smoothly by the two other wizards standing by number 4 Privet Drive.

"I have the two. Got them out of the house just in time, Muggles were everywhere," Hagrid said, sniffling a bit.

The boy, asleep, had jet-back hair, covering slightly, the lightning-shaped-scar on his upper forehead. But, the baby girl had her eyes, wide open. She looked like she was about to cry. She had red hair like her mother, but the brown eyes like her father. They were twins, but rumors had gone around that she was killed in the recent events, involving Voldemort. Better known by the people of the magical world as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dumbledore didn't agree with the You-Know-Who, he just called him Voldemort, and wanted others to do the same. Her scar was on the back of her neck, covered by her hair.

"Please, we should split them. I know what that means, but I don't trust these Muggles." McGonagall said, staring down at the two children.

"I understand, but how could we? Where would we put the other?" Professor Dumbledore said, deep in thought.

"Split 'em up? Professor, this 'ent me place, but…?" Hagrid said, confused.

"Because, the two most famous wizards in history, is it wise to let them grow up in the same, _horrible, _Muggle household?" McGonagall said, trying to convince the two quickly.

"Hagrid, is it true that people think that Amy is dead?" Dumbledore asked, still not taking his eyes off the children.

"Yeh, I think so. Sir, are you…?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Hagrid. But, where shall she go?" Dumbledore sighed.

"The Wesley's perhaps?" McGonagall suggested.

"No, they just had another baby boy. Perhaps we all could take care of the child," Dumbledore said.

"Oh Albus…" McGonagall said.

"Hagrid, I will take Harry and put him on the door step with the letter. Hold on to Amy, we will decide soon." Dumbledore said, taking the little boy into his arms. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and walked to the door. He placed the boy on the doorstep, with the letter pined to the blanket, he kissed his forehead.

"Good luck, Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 years later

"Uncle Hagrid! Amy's in here!" I shouted, I had just got a 'big girl' bed and I wanted to show him.

"Oy! 'Ello little girl! 'Ow old are we today?" he asked me. He got down on his knees so he didn't have to duck. My room was a normal sized, but he wasn't. My room was pink and girly, and I had a fairy picture, with moving fairies that I just loved.

"I'm four! Amy four today!" I yelled.

"'Aight you are!" he said. He picked me up and we ran around the room. After running and yelling with joy for a bit, he sat me down on my bed. "Amy, you 'ave to listen, "aight?" I nodded my little head, and my wavy hair bounced with it.

"Now, Amy…"

"Are you crying Uncle?"

"No," he sniffed, and wiped his cheek.

"Yes you…"

"Amy, 'ush. Now, you be goin' someplace for a bit,"

"How long? Where? Will I see you?"

"Amy…. Now, 'emember 'dem Muggles we told you 'bout? 'Ow they can't know about are powers?"

"Yes,"

"Amy, you have to promise me that you will 'ell no one,"

"Ok. But Uncle, why do I have to go?"

"'ne day, you'll understand. Now, before I go, here's your gift," He patted me on top of my head. "I'll see you again, one day." He sniffed again and left my room.

"Bye Uncle Hagrid!" I yelled.

I opened my gift; it was a picture, a moving picture, of my parents. I knew that because Uncle Albus had showed me another picture of them once.

_"Who are the people on the mantle, Uncle?"_

_He walked over and picked up the picture, and sat down on the big red chair. He patted his lap and I hopped up._

_"See her? Her hair looks like yours, and so does her face. And him? You have his eyes," He had said. I was three._

_"Who are they?" I asked again._

_"They're your mum and dad, Amy."_

_"Where are they?"_

_"One day, I will tell you. When you are older." He said. He got up and put the picture back on the mantle._

But there was a boy, in my picture, who looked like my father. But he has my mother's eyes. I stared at that picture, for hours. No one came up, but I knew someone was in the house. Someone always was, Uncle Hagrid, Aunty Minerva, or Uncle Dumbledore. I fell asleep that night, looking at them, dancing, laughing, and smiling.

7 years later

"UP! NOW! I SAID UP! I DON'T WANT TO BEAT ANYONE BEFORE IVE HAD MY BREAKFAST!" yelled Miss. Cabe. That's how I was woken every morning.

She ran the orphanage, or as we liked to call it, the prison. We did the same thing every day, got up at the crack of dawn, had are small thing of breakfast, cleaned, and did one thing of math, English, and history. Then we had lunch, and cleaned till dinner. If we had a toe out of line, we would go without a meal, or get hit. At night, in my straw-stuffed bed by the window, I thought of my days with Hagrid, in Diagon Alley. That night, something strange happened. An owl, landed on the open window and dropped a letter in my lap, she flew away very quickly. The letter was address to me.

"But I never get letters…" I mumbled under my breath.

Miss. A. Potter

The Cabe Orphanage

59 Mitch St.

The address was written in green ink, it had to be for me. I flipped the letter over, to find a wax seal, marked with an H.

An H! Was it from Hagrid? It wasn't just a dream! My hands were trembling as I opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Dear Miss Potter,

Amy, I'm so dearly sorry that any of this had to happen to you. I'm taking the time to write this letter, because there are things I need to tell you. You have been admitted to Hogwarts, the best school of Witchcraft that there is. I know the place we sent you won't let you out, so Albus will come to get you in the morning. Be packed and ready to go.

Amy, do you remember the day Albus showed you your parents' picture? Well, today is when you learn what happened to them. There was a Wizard that used dark magic as far as you could take it. His name was Voldemort. Don't ever speak his name. He was 'recuing' people to join him, but your parents said no. He killed them, Amy, I'm so sorry. That night, Hagrid rescued you from the fire, along with one other person. He's in the picture that Hagrid gave you. That boy is your brother. We put him with Muggles, who are your aunt and uncle. They are bad Muggles, so we placed only one with them. We placed him with them, because everyone thought you died that night. You need to understand, no other person was able to stand up to You-Know-Who, so when you did, he died. Others say he still lives on, it's a mystery what happened to him.

Now, all of your school supplies have been paid for, and are with Albus. I am informing the news paper that you are alive and coming to Hogwarts. I know that this must be a big shock for you Amy, but you have to believe us. You will see us all very soon.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had to reread the letter about three times, for it to really sink in. I have a brother? They're coming to get me? I'm going to Hogwarts? I can finally live my life the way it was suppose to be? They didn't forget about me? Is Voldemort really dead? Is that what that scar's from, the one on the back of my neck? Thousands of questions raced through my head as I reread the letter again. My eyes stopped and I panicked when I read,

_Be packed and ready to go._

What time was it? I looked out the window to see the sun gently rising. I knew in my gut that he would be here soon. I rushed around, flinging things into my trunk, running around the small room, which was really meant for two people, not six, collecting things from the other girls that had borrowed them.

I got dressed in a rush, brushed my hair, and then realized, my picture of my family was gone.

How could I misplace such a thing? The one thing I loved the most? I thought and thought, were did I have it last? Oh no. I left it in my jacket pocket! Miss. Cabe collects them and puts them in the closet! I tried the door, and it was locked. I pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't open! My picture, the one true thing I can't live without. How could I be so stupid? I slumped against the side of my bed, and almost started crying. The jacket belonged to the orphanage, I wouldn't get it back. She would go through the pockets, and find the picture. I heard a creek of hinges and I looked at the door in a panic, did Miss. Cabe hear me? I held my breath for a long time, listened for footsteps, but all was quiet.

I turned around, and no one was there. I slowly got up, tip-toed down the hall, trying to remember were the floor creaked, and same with the stairs. The closet, which was also always locked, slid open with ease. I nervously got the picture out, wishing that this could all be over with. As I crept towards the stairs, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I hid under the stairs.

"GET UP YOU UNWANTED, WORTHLESS BRATS! IT'S FLOOR SCRUBING DAY!" Miss. Cabe yelled. She got her keys out, and tried to unlock the door, to find it was already unlocked.

"What the…? LINE UP! NOW!" she screamed.

I could the girls talking, wondering who the missing person was. What I needed right now, was a miracle.

"Misty!"

"Here"

"Bea!"

"Here."

"Am…" Then, my miracle came. The bell rang.

"Who the hell…?" Miss. Cabe muttered and stormed down the stairs. I took my opportunity, and bolted up the stairs and got in line.

"Amy! What are you doing girl? Are you trying to get killed?!" Misty said to me.

"I… I left something… I needed it." I whispered, as I tried to hear the talking downstairs.

"Why couldn't you wait?" she demanded.

"You'll see." I said.

"AMY POTTER! COME DOWN HERE! PLEASE." Miss. Cabe said, trying to cover up her screaming by adding a please.

I ran down the stairs, to the front door.

"Amy, this man is here too…" Miss. Cabe started to say, but I didn't care. I'd know his face anywhere. I couldn't help myself, I ran into his arms, crying with joy.

"Uncle Albus." I whimpered my face deep in his chest.

"Hello, Amy Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You… know… um, alright then. Sir, could I have you fill out some of this paperwork?" Miss. Cabe added "Get your stuff."

I ran upstairs, to all of my friends.

"Amy! Oh, I'll miss you!"

"Good luck Amy!"

Hugs went all around the room; I had to wade through people to get to my trunk and out the bedroom door. I stood in the hallway of the depressing house, and gave the girls my last thing of advice

"Hey, you all need to take care of yourself, be good. Someone will come along for all of you, I know that. I write, I promise,"

"Amy! It's time for you to go!" Miss. Cabe yelled

"I love you all!" I yelled, and ran down the stairs with my trunk.

He was standing there, with a smile on his face, sucking on a lemon drop.

"Are you ready to go, Amy?"

I couldn't nod my head fast enough. He took my hand, and we walked down the drive. I glanced back at the bedroom window, all five faces waved goodbye. I blew them a kiss and waved.

"Will you miss them?" he asked.

"Just a bit. I'm happy to be gone," I replied.

"I'm sorry we did this to you Amy. It was the only way to keep you safe,"

"Hm," Was all I could say.

"Amy, you start at Hogwarts today,"

"What? But I have so many questions to ask!"

"I know you do. But you must know this; your brother does not know you are his sister. You will have to explain this to him,"

"He what?! He'll never believe me! Uncle, you need to…"

"I will see you at Hogwarts. We will have a chance to talk then,"

We were in Diagon Alley, I didn't even know we had left the street, let alone go across town. It was still as brilliant as before. All the shops, filled with people, talking and laughing. All the bright colors seemed to pop even more, now that I could appreciate it, after living in that god forsaken Muggle world for so long.

"What should I do?" I asked

"'ollow me 'o corse," said that voice I loved and knew. I span around to find Hagrid standing there.

"Hagrid!" I yelled and gave him a big hug, just as I had with Uncle Albus.

"Haha, you've grown so much. O how I've missed you," He said.

"I've missed you too. Uncle, why d…" I turned back around, but Albus was gone, along with my trunk.

"Oy, he loves doing that," Hagrid said, shaking his head.

I turned to him and asked, "What is he –"

"Just some stuff, Hogwarts things you see," he said.

"Hagrid, I thought that all of my things were paid –"he interrupted me again

"They are, but we still need to get you a wand,"

"Oh. Alright," I said. I really didn't know what to say.

He chuckled and led the way. We ended up in Oleander's Wand Shop. We entered, and there were boxes and boxes that could only be filled with wands. I slowly walked towards the front desk, and a man with gray hair popped up, from around the hall.

"'Ello! Here too get your first wand?" He said.

"Um – yes," I replied.

"Don't be shy! Step on up, what is your name dear?" he asked. I glanced back at Hagrid, he nodded as if to say _well go on._

"My name is Amy Potter," I said shyly.

"My stars… so the Daily Prophet was right after all! I just had your, uh, brother, in a bit ago," He said, pulling out wands. "Give this a try," he said.

I waved it, as I had seen others do before, and the lights flickered, and sparks flew out of the wand, lighting some papers on fire.

"Ah!" he screamed, and took the papers and smashed the fire out with his boot. "_Not_ that one. Give this a try."

I took it into my hand, and it seemed to work just fine. I smiled slightly.

"Ah, that would be rosewood, with a unicorn core, 10 ¾ inches. Its, going to be 13 Galleons. "

"Oh, um, I don't have…" I started to say

"'ere ya go." Hagrid said, handing him the money.

"Thank you Hagrid," I said to him as I picked up my wand.

"O that was from Professor Dumbledore, him sayen' sorry. Now, let's go get you my sorry." He smiled at me and led the way again, this time, to a pet shop.

"Now, you can get a cat, owl or toad. 'Ur brother got an owl, so you could always use his." He chuckled and waved me off to go look around.

I wanted a cat, because I had never liked toads, and there was no one I needed to write too. I looked around, white cat, black cats, striped, cheetah looking, and everything in between. Then, out of nowhere, an orange tabby cat, that was quite large, jumped into my arms. I giggled and sat down on the floor, and started to pet the cat.

"Do you want to be my cat?"

She replied with a meow. I picked up the cat and walked towards Hagrid.

"Can I get this one Hagrid?" I asked him, knowing that it was going to be a yes.

"Well 'corse! That's what we're here for!" he chuckled and walked up to the counter with me.

"'Oy, how much for this girl?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid! You want to adopt Moondance huh? Well, for you, I'll say, how about 20 Galleons?"

"20 Galleons, right here," Hagrid said, handing the coins over to her.

"Now, she's very good at getting her own food, no need to potty-train her. Just give her plenty of love. Hagrid, I heard about Fluffy –"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Amy, we best be going," Hagrid said, and ushered me out very quickly.

"Hagrid," I said after we walked down the street a bit, "What… who is Fluffy?"

"Nuthin', blimey is that the time?! We gots to be getting you to the station!" Hagrid said.

But I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. He was just mumbling in the background. Because, I saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He was just walking, well more like proudly sauntering, down the street. I don't know why he caught my eye, but he did. I'd never really _liked_ boys; they always came to the orphanage, once a year from the male orphanage three blocks away. Some of the girls really took advantage of Miss. Cabe and Mr. Olson taking a liking to each other. He had blonde hair, and a pale complexion, and a bit of a pointed face. But, for some reason, I found him magnetic. Perhaps it was the green eyes with golden specks.

"Hello? Amy? What are you looking at?" Hagrid said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, just, enjoying being back I guess," I smiled and felt myself blush, so I looked at Moondance to avoid his gaze.

"I don't blame ya. Come on, we need to get goin," Hagrid said.

We took a taxi down to the train station, and as Hagrid and I pulled up, Aunt Minerva was standing on the side of the road, with my trunk. I had got to see my three favorite people in the world, just in this one day. I was filled with joy.

"Is that –"

"Why yes it is," Hagrid smiled at me, I ran out of the car and hugged her tightly.

"Amy! We must get going. Do you have your ticket?" she said with urgency, my guess was I we were running late.

"Um, yes, right here," I said and pulled it out of my pocket. It said Platform 9 ¾.

"Platform 9 ¾? There must be a mistake; Dose that exist?" I said

"Yes, now come on, get your things," She said and started walking.

I got my trunk in a rush, and grabbed Moondance. I had to run to catch up with her. She seemed quite cross, so I didn't speak to her. I was too afraid. She was walking at quite a fast pace, and I struggled to keep up. We made it to platform 9, and I saw 10, just down the way. We came to a wall, when she said,

"All you have to do is walk straight through that wall, and you'll make it onto the platform. Now, you must tell Harry on the train, I suspect Hagrid told you?"

I nodded my head. So Harry was his name, Harry Potter. At least one of my questions was answered.

"Ok then, I'll see you at Hogwarts," And she disappeared into the crowd.

Walk into the wall? Was she mad? I gave it my best shot, and ran at it. Nothing hit me, and I wondered if I missed, so I opened my eyes, and there was the train! It said on the side, _Hogwarts Express. _

I gave my trunk to the man collecting luggage, but held on to Moondance. I had a feeling I might want to keep her with me for now. I decided to look for Harry, because that's what I had to do. I wanted to get it over with, and also, I really wanted to meet him.

I looked around, not knowing where to start. I realized I didn't even know what he looked like! How was I going to know it was him? I could have already looked at him and not known. Should I ask someone if they had seen him? Then I heard a voice say_,_ _you're Harry? Harry Potter?_

I looked that way, and saw a red haired boy talking to him. He looked, well, like my brother. His dark hair, like my fathers, he looked like my father all together. I didn't know what to do, so I just watched him. After a minute, the conductor yelled _ALL ABORED! _

I decided I would sit with him on the train. I wondered if he knew about me already, because they had put me in the paper. I hoped so, because that would make my life a lot easier.

I gave the conductor my ticket, and went to find him on the train. I found where he was sitting, and he was alone. I slid the door open,

"Can I sit here?" I asked. He looked a little stunned, but he nodded his head yes, just like I did when I couldn't think of anything to say.

I sat down across from him, after closing the door.

"Harry, I have something I need to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You know my… my name?" He said softly.

_Oops._

"Um… Yes. I don't know how to say this," I looked down at my lap, then back to him. "But Harry, I'm your sister,"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"My _what?_"

"Sister. Let me explain," I said. After telling him everything, Voldemort, Hagrid, Albus and Minerva raising me till I was four, the orphanage, and today, he still looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're my sister? How could I not…." He shook his head again.

"I'll prove it," I said, and flipped my hair over, to show him my scar on the back of my neck.

"Look, see, the same scar on your forehead, on my neck. Please Harry, you're the only family I have left!" I said a bit too loud.

"You… you… I just, today has been so weird. First _you're a wizard, _now, _I'm your sister. _I don't know what to think, "He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I know… me too," I said and moved over to sit by him. I gave him a hug, and he hugged me back.

"I'm glad I have some family left," He whispered in my ear.

"I am too,"

There was a knock on the door, we had been moving for a bit, and I didn't even notice when we left. The door slid open,

"Can I sit here?" the red headed boy asked. It was the same person from the station.

"Sure," Harry said.

The boy sat down across from Harry, but then looked at me and back at Harry again, then back to me.

"You know, you look a lot alike," I smiled at him then looked at Harry. "I'm Ron Weasly." He said.

"I'm Amy Potter," I said. Moondance jumped up on my lap.

"Amy Potter? _The _Amy Potter? The one from the papers and stuff?" Ron said, amazed. I just smiled and nodded my head. I looked down at Moondance and started to pet her, so I didn't need to look at Ron's eyes bugging out.

The boys talked as I stared out the window, wishing I could speak to Harry alone. I'm shy around a person, when I first meet them, but when I start to get to know them better, its easer to talk to them.

After hearing more about Hogwarts from Ron, and learning that there are four 'houses' that you are placed into, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor were good witches and wizards get placed, I hoped to get placed it that house. He also said that all of the bad witches and wizards got put into Slytherin, and that scared me. What if I was put in that house? What if I was bad? I shivered, and though he didn't say it, I know Harry noticed.

The door slid open again, by a girl who was are age.

"Has one of you seen a toad?" she asked, we all shook are heads no.

"Are you doing magic?" she said, and looked at Ron. I hadn't seen, but now I was interested. I hadn't seen magic in so long. Ron said something, which really didn't sound like a spell at all, to his surprise, it didn't work.

"That's a shame," The girl said shaking her head. She looked over at all of us,

"What are all of your names?"

"Um, I'm Ron Weasly," He said, looking at his wand.

"Harry Potter," he said.

"And I'm Amy Potter," I said quietly.

"Nice too meet you all. I'm Hermione Granger," She said. She also added,

"You all should be getting your robes on; we'll be there soon,"

"They must be in my trunk," I said.

"Oh, mine were too, would you like me to show you were you can get them?" Hermione said.

"Oh, yes thank you," I replied.

"Come on,"

We walked down the train's hall; I was looking in the train compartments. Then for the second time, I saw him, and he saw me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My heart skipped a beat. My stomach did summersaults. Now I knew what the saying butterflies in your stomach meant.

"Amy, is something wrong?" Hermione asked in concern.

"What? Oh, no just thought I saw… that toad," I said. I hadn't known I'd stopped walking.

His green eyes pierced into mine, he looked at me with such intensity, like he wanted to jump up to talk to me, and he had to do it right now.

"Who are you looking at?" she asked, peering into the room.

"No one, let's go," I said to quickly.

"Hm, was it that blonde boy?" she asked. She didn't give up.

"What? No, I told you, I thought I saw the toad. Let's go," I said again, this time a bit smoother.

"Alright…" she sang. It frustrated me.

She took me into a cart filled with bags and trunks. I found mine on top of a matching one, but instead of marked A.P. it was H.P.

I found my robes neatly placed on top, along with my books and cauldron and wand, though I didn't know how it had got there. I grabbed the first thing of robes, shut it and left. I resisted looking at him as we passed, but I did glance his way. His eyes followed me as I passed.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom," I mumbled

"Ok, I'm going back to the compartment. See ya soon," She said and walked back.

After I had changed, I took a look at myself in the mirror. I tried to fix my tangled mess of hair, and wipe the dirt of my face. He was here… he was going to Hogwarts. I tried to control my shaky breath, tried to calm down. After a minute of this, I stepped out. And ran smack into someone. I fell on my butt, mumbling out apologies. I looked up, to see him standing above me. I momentary forgot how to breathe.

"Sorry, that was my fault," He smiled and held out a hand to help me up. I gawked at him, then took his hand slowly, and got to my feet. He smiled at my shyness.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" he said, still smiling.

"I'm, Amy Potter," I said quietly, looking down. I felt myself blush.

"Amy Potter?! You really are alive? Wow, that's really amazing," He said very charmingly.

"Not really," A bitter voice said behind him. I peered over his shoulder, to find Harry standing there. Why was he so angry? "Our whole family's dead because of it,"

"Like I said before, sorry," Draco spat back at him. I didn't want them to get into a fight.

"Moondance keep meowing. We can't get her to stop," Harry said to me.

"Moondance?" Draco asked confused.

"My cat, I'll come get her. I'll see you around, Draco," I said, but as I tried to pass, he put a hand on my shoulder. I almost passed out.

"Wait, would you like to sit with me?" He asked me.

"Um, yes, let me go get my cat," I smiled.

"I'll come with you. You don't know the car," He said with a grin.

We walked in silence, in a line. Harry, me, then Draco. When we got to the car and opened the door, Moondance bolted onto my arms, I had to ketch her.

"Malfoy." Ron said through his teeth.

"Weasly." He hissed right back. I looked the two boys, back and forth, in the moment of tense silence that followed.

"Maybe I better stay here," I whispered to him, now just seeing how close I was to him. I could hear his heart pounding, or maybe that was my own pulsing in my ears. He could easily wrap me up in his arms, and hold me. I could feel his body heat.

"No, it's alright." Hermione said, being the first to break the mood.

"Um, ok, I'll see you guys," I said and gave small wave. He put and hand on the small of my back as I closed the glass door. His hand touching my skin, I'd never felt anything like it. It made me forget about what I was going to ask him. Something about… I didn't even know.

He took me to an empty compartment, and I got a little nervous. I didn't know what to talk about. I hoped he would talk, so I could listen.

He opened the door for me and I went and sat by the window and set Moondance by my side. He shut the door and sat across from me. He looked at me for a long time before saying anything. He took one of my hands and held it.

"Tell me about you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There's not much to tell," I blushed and look down. "The world knows me more than I know myself. I just found out and met my brother today."

"That must be hard." he said, but I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, his tone was partly sarcastic.

"Ya, it is." I said to him, still looking in my lap.

"Did u really live with _Muggles_?" he asked. Was it really that weird that I had lived with them?

"Um, yes." I said, and pulled my hand out of his. Thinking I might have wanted to sit with Harry instead.

"I'm sorry; I'm not used to Muggles. They disgust me… a bit. Am I being incentive?" he asked, but he sounded sincere. I nodded my head yes, and he sighed.

"I do that, it's really something I'm trying not to do," He said as I looked up, straight into his eyes. Why did I like him? This was weird, really weird. He looked at me with question in his face.

"Why am I telling you this?" he laughed at himself "Is something wrong?"

"It… this is weird for me. I don't do this." I looked at the window noticing a castle in this distance.

"Is that the castle?" I said with excitement.

He looked out the window too, "It is! We made it!" I laughed with joy. He looked at me, happy.

"What is it?" I asked, now worried.

"I love your laugh." He said with a smile. Then, the train stopped.

"Let's go!" I said with a smile.

I took his hand in mine, with Moondance in my arm. I realized Hagrid would see me holding his hand, and the thought embarrassed me, so I acted like Moondance was slipping, so I let go and held Moondance with both arms.

We stepped off the train, with hundreds of kids talking and laughing, I could just hear Hagrid yelling,

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! FIRST YEARS TO THE BOATS!"

"Hey Amy." Harry said disappointedly. It made me feel guilty, like I should have sat with him.

"We can talk soon, ok? I really want to get to know you better," He nodded slowly.

"First years, come with me!" Hagrid yelled again.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said. How did he know Hagrid? I thought he was raised by Muggles?

"Now if you have pets, give 'em to the man over there!" Hagrid yelled, I did as I was told, and Moondance didn't seem too happy about it.

Hagrid took us down to a dock, filled with small wooden boats, with lanterns floating at the bow. Hagrid gave us are instructions.

"Now, you all get into groups of three or four. Make it quick, we don't got much time."

I found Harry with ease, but Draco didn't come to my group, he partnered with two other meaty looking boys. He looked skinny next to them; it also looked like they could sink the boat. Hermione and Ron joined us, and I was happy. I hoped we would all be friends.

"Good, now each group get into a boat! Don't touch the lanterns!" Hagrid said.

We did as we were told, Harry and I in front, Ron and Hermione in back. Hagrid go into the biggest boat himself. It was starting to get dark, and I could just see the castle, back lit by the sunset.

"Now, everyone, one person from your group, please grab the lantern."

"Go ahead." Harry said to me. As I did, the boat started going by itself. Someone from the back gave a squeak, but I didn't know who.

The ride to the castle was quite enjoyable, we got there by dark. We entered through the front doors, to find Professor McGonagall waiting for us.

"Hello students, welcome to Hogwarts."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you for reading! You don't know how much this means too me. The school year is starting, so I'm not going too be able too keep posting everyday. But I will get a chapter or two out every week. If you like the Hunger Games, look at my Submit Your Own Tribute, and you can read your tribute fight to the death! Thank you!**

Chapter 9

She explained that we were going to be sorted, just as Ron had before. But there was something Ron forgot to tell us, all year we win or lose house points, and at the end of the year the house with the most house points wins the house cup.

As we entered the dining hall, I got nervous. What if I was placed in Slytherin? But my worse fear was Harry and I wouldn't be placed in the same house at all.

The dining room was massive, and hundreds of kids were sitting, talking and laughing, about summer vacation. I looked up, to see the ceiling looked like the night sky, with lit candles up above, floating in the air. Four tables were lined up side by side; creating aisles in between each table, then, what I guessed was the staff table, which was long ways at the end of the four other tables, raised up slightly by a small platform. The first years were led down the aisle that was in front of the dining room door, to the staff table. In front of the staff table was a stool, with an old wizard hat on it. The hat was wrinkly, but the wrinkles formed what looked like eyes, and was that a mouth?

"I will call you up, and you will come sit on the stool, then the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head, and will put you into your house. Abbott, Hannah!" McGonagall said. So they called you up by last name. But A comes before H…

When Draco was called up, I looked up to watch him quickly. The hat touched his head for less than a second when it placed him in Slytherin. I was shocked, there had to be a mistake! Maybe Slytherin wasn't such a bad house….

In no time at all, McGonagall called "Potter, Amy!"

The whole dining hall was quiet; you could hear a pin drop. I slowly walked up to the hat, and it was placed on my head, I could hear it talking, but I hoped only I could hear it.

"You have great potential… any house would do you good, you're smart… lots of courage. But where should I put you? You would be great in...probably… GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled, and I was relieved. No matter how much I liked Draco, I still didn't want to be put in Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!"

The room got just as quiet as before. As I sat at the table I watch his expression change, it looked like he was talking to it. After a few more seconds, he was placed in Gryffindor, along with Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up after everyone was sorted, and said he wanted to say a few words.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked

Then, all of the plates were filled with food, and so where all the pitchers and cups. The first years gasped, and we all dug in.

After a few minutes, my scar started to burn. Harry, who was sitting across from me, rubbed his forehead.

"Mine hurts too," I said quietly.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy, one of the Weasly boys. He was a Prefect, I didn't really know what that was, but he wouldn't stop boasting about it. I didn't really want to ask him because I knew he would launch off into a speech.

"That's Professor Snape. He's head of potions, but it's the Dark Arts he wants to teach." He answered.

Harry and I looked at each other, then back at Snape. He didn't look very friendly, and I had a feeling that we were going to hate Potions. We both kept looking at him all night, but he didn't look at us the rest of the night.

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the meal,

"I have some start-of-term notices to give all of you. The forest is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch, our caretaker has reminded me too tell you all that no magic is to be used to the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held at the second week, and anyone who would like to play, please see Madam Hooch. And finally, the third-floor corridor on the right side is forbidden, unless you would like to suffer a painful death."

"What?! He's not serious is he?" Harry said in surprise. I nodded my head, he never joked about things like that.

He had us sing the Hogwarts School song, and sent us off to bed. Percy led us through the halls, to finally make it too a picture of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress. She asked Percy for the password.

"Caput Draconis." He said and we all scrambled into the hole. It led us to the Common Room, full of red comfy chairs, a fireplace and a few tables in the corner. The walls were also a red, and it was cozy and warm.

The girls went up the spiral staircase on the left, and were welcomed to four poster beds in deep red. The luggage was already brought up, so I got ready for bed. I waited for all the girls too fall asleep, and that didn't take long. I got up and snuck into the boy's room. I found Harry asleep.

I shook his arm, "Harry, wake up." I whispered.

He woke up, startled.

"Let's talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He put on his glasses and slippers, and we walked down to the Common Room, and sat down by the still going fire. I looked at the flames for a moment, then at him. Just to find that he did the same thing, at the same time. We smiled, still doing it at the same time. We both chuckled, and I spoke first.

"Tell me about you. About your life."

He told me about his horrid life with the Dursleys, how he was treated like a slave, much less like a person. He had to sleep under the stairs, never got much more than three meals a day. It took me a minute to realize, that, that was _my_ family, _my_ aunt and uncle, _my_ pudgy, rude cousin. He must have seen the look on my face, because he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking that… that's my family too. That I'm related to _them_."

He looked at me for a long time before he said anything, it was like he was soaking me in, imprinting me into his brain.

"Now you tell me about you."

I told him about my life in the wizarding world, the happy times in my life, the memories that I clung onto. Then, I told him about my time in the worst place on earth, my suffering, the sadness. But, he seemed to understand, which made me realize, that his life had been mine, but with no happy times to think of. No hope, no light, really nothing to live for.

We both yawned, and he said,

"Should we go to bed?"

"Ya, ya I think we should."

We stood up, and I gave him a big hug. I didn't let go until he yawned again.

"Goodnight." He said, and I said the same, as I climbed up the stairs and flopped on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

The next day was hard; the castle was confusing, with twisting and turning corridors, and moving staircases. Not to mention everyone whispering and starring at Harry and I as we walked quickly, trying to make it to our classes.

I liked her classes, and they were all with Harry, Ron and Hermione. There was Astrology, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and more. Friday morning, Harry, Ron and I walked down and sat next to Hermione and the twins.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked, helping himself to toast.

"Double Potions with Slytherins, and Snape's head of Slytherin house, _and_ Potions. He always favors the Slytherins… ugh, all of them are so…" Ron moaned

"Stupid?" George said

"Or maybe the word that you're looking for is vile?" Fred said

"Not all of them are." I mumbled under my breath and took a big bite of toast and took a long time chewing, followed with a big chug of marmalade.

The mail came in by owl, as it did every morning. I was used to not getting anything, and so was Harry. But, as Fred and George flicked bits of toast at each other, a letter dropped in the middle of Harry and I. We looked at each other in shock, and then I told him to open it. I didn't need to tell him twice, he was just as excited as I was. We had gotten a letter!

It was from Hagrid, asking to have tea with us this afternoon, because we had it off. Harry didn't need to ask me my answer, he already knew. He sent back an owl, saying yes.

We made are way down to the dungeons, where Potion classes took place. I sat down at an empty table, and before Harry sat next to me, Draco slid into the seat Harry had pulled out for himself.

"Thanks Potter." Draco said to Harry, without giving him a passing glance. Instead of looking at Harry, he gave me a gorgeous smile and looked at me right in the eye. It made me melt.

"Hello Amy." He said.

"Um, hi." I said and quickly looked down at the desk. I could feel Harry shooting daggers at Draco and I, but I tried to ignore him.

"I'm going to go sit with Ron." Harry mumbled as he got his stuff.

"I haven't seen much of you this week, I tried saying hi to you on the stair case, but I guess you didn't hear me?" The way he said it, it made it sound more of a question then a statement. I blushed even more than I thought was physically possible.

"Did you not hear me?" He said worried.

The thing was, I did hear him, but I acted like I didn't, only because all my friends looked at me like I was a monster.

"AMY! HEY! WAIT UP!" I could hear him dashing down the stairs, and everyone sped up. I almost stayed behind, but Harry and Ron linked arms with me and basically dragged me along, skipping all the way. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, as we made our way down the hall. I heard the fastest pair of feet slow, and then stop.

"Draco, I –"but Professor Snape came into the room and everyone knew to get quiet, even Draco.

As he was taking roll, Snape stopped at my name.

"Ah, the Potter's. Our, new, _celebrities. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He finished taking roll, and gave a short speech, a quite intimidating one, about Potions class. But I had a hard time listening to him, because Draco had moved so close to me both of our arms brushed up against each other. He slipped me a note during class,

_What where you going to say?_

I shook my head and scribbled back

_It's too long to write out. I want to talk to you._

_Today?_

_Yes._

_When do you want to meet?_

_How about… 4:00?_

_That's perfect; I'll meet you in the clock tower?_

"Amy Potter!" Snape said suddenly, and I jerked my head up after reading the note.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He demanded. Out of the corner of my eye, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"I don't know sir."

"Shame." He said, and then looked at Draco, and realized what might be going on. I glanced at Draco, and he was staring at Snape. Snape nodded, and walked back to pick on Harry.

After the tormenting of asking questions that Harry didn't know the answers to was over, we finally got to making Potions. Snape had us make a "simple" cure for boils, but Neville, a boy in Gryffindor, messed up, and it got all over him. Boils popped up all over him, and he needed to be taken to the hospital wing.

Draco was good at making Potions, for the most part. Snape complemented our work, right before it started to puff green smoke. Draco showed me how to crush the snake fangs properly. He stood close to me, and held my hand towards the end. I blushed, but I hoped he didn't see.

After the lesion, I said goodbye to Draco and went to join Harry.

"Bye Amy, see you soon." He said, and winked at me, then walked in the other direction.

I caught up with Harry and Ron.

"He took two points off of me! Why does he hate me?" Harry said, walking very quickly toward Hagrid's hut.

We knocked on the door, and I could hear a dog barking. Hagrid and his animals….

"Come 'n!" the door opened, and he stood, trying to block a bloodhound from bolting out the door.

"Make yerself's at home." He said, letting go of Fang, the dog, who ran at Ron and started licking him like crazy.

"This is Ron."Harry said. Hagrid smiled and started making tea. He joked with Ron about his brothers, and set down some rock cakes on a plate.

_Oh no, not the rock cakes! _I thought to myself. I'd had Hagrid's cooking before, and plenty of rock cakes. I was always careful when having his cooking, and I knew for a fact that the cakes might be able to break someone's tooth, if you bit down hard enough.

The boys figured that out soon enough, and nibbled on them, as we told him all about the lesions. The boys seemed to be happy when he called Mr. Filch an old git. Harry told him about Snape, but Hagrid disagreed with him. When they started talking about dragons, I saw a cutting from the _Daily Prophet._

It was about someone stealing from Gringotts bank. Why had he clipped it out? Harry read it too, and as they left, Harry said,

"Amy, I have something I need to tell you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry explained to me, they went to the bank that day, and Hagrid took a grubby looking package out.

"Then that vault was broken into? That same day?" I said.

"That's what the article said. What do you think it means?"

Ron tried to help us come to a conclusion, "Well, maybe it was Snape."

"But – but why? What would he do with a small package?" Harry said.

"Harry, what was in it?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know." Harry said.

"Maybe we should ask Hagrid." Ron said.

"Amy, could you…?" Harry prompted.

"Maybe, but I don't know…." I said, as we came to the turn off to the top of the clock tower.

"Hey, I'm not that hungry, I think I'm going to, um, take a walk around." I lied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"No thanks, I need some time to think." I said and ran up the stairs.

"Well, bye." Ron and Harry muttered under their breath.

"Bye bye!" I yelled, climbing the stairs quickly.

After I made it to the top of the clock tower, I was almost out of breath. I sat down by the window, staring out towards the sunset. I brushed through my hair with my fingers, wiped off the sweat on my forehead, and tried to steady my breathing.

Staring out, looking at the sunset, I felt my mind drift, finally giving myself a chance to think.

Just as was thinking about Moondance, and I hadn't seen her, I heard a voice.

"You're here."

I span around to face the velvet smooth voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said my voice somewhat shaky.

"Well, you looked – worried." He said, looking at the ground.

"I wasn't." I said, but my voice failed me. He came out of the shadows, the light hitting his skin, his blonde hair, and his twinkling eyes. I could have melted and sank through the floor boards.

He walked towards me, and took my hand in his, and sat me down on the ground. He sat across from me.

"What did you want to tell me?"

I looked at him, for the longest time. I started to get light headed. I realized that he was saying something.

"Amy? Amelia, are you ok?" he said with concern.

"How – how did you know what my full name was?"

"You were in the paper. They used your full name, Amelia Iris Potter." He said, and added under his breath, "Amelia Iris Malfoy."

I couldn't help but giggle, something I never did. He smiled a big smile. But it slowly faded.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

I sighed, and told him the full story. By the end, he looked relived.

"So, you weren't laughing at me?" He said.

"No, why would I ever laugh at you? Well, unless you got turned into a ferret, or something." I smiled. He smiled back.

"So you're not angry with me?" I said.

"Never." He said with a smile.

He leaned in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Time seemed to slow, but my heart raced. His smell, seemed was so strong, it was intoxicating. He didn't have a distinct smell, he was just Draco. My eyes popped open when I felt his lips gently touch mine, feeling his soft breath. It was like electric fire was warming my veins. Time sped up to normal again, as I pulled away. I stared at him with wide eyes, and he did the same. But, he looked, guilty.

"Please, Amy. Say something." He said in a small voice.

I tried to form words, but none would come. I was frozen, not with fear, but with joy.

"I'm so sorry. That was stupid and…." He started to say, but I broke him off in mid-sentence.

I hugged him, well, more like jumped like a cat, into his arms. I looked at him, his face, yet again, close to mine, our noses were touching.

"Don't you dare say that was stupid and your sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." I said. I just sat there, my legs around his waist, arms around his neck. His arms held me around my waist. I kissed him on his forehead, the plopped into his lap again. His mouth stretched into a grin.

"What?" I asked. But he just smiled. Then, his expression turned into confusion.

"_What?" _I asked again, getting more annoyed by the second.

"But… then… why did you pull away?"

I sighed again.

"Draco, we're eleven." I said.

That took him by surprise.

"Romeo and Juliet were thirteen." He hissed.

"That's because they died around twenty-five. I thought you said you didn't have anything to do with Muggles?"

"Romeo and Juliet weren't Muggles." He said.

"Huh?"

"How do you think she killed herself? Poison? Please, that was a potion."

It took me a second to come up with an answer for that.

"Well, when we're thirteen, you can come kiss me all you want." I said.

Just then, we heard the Great Hall being let out from dinner. I looked outside, and realized that it was dark. We stood up, and walked to the stairs. He waved his arm out.

"Ladies first." He said with a big smile. Just before I started my dissent, he grabbed my arm, spun me around, kissed my forehead, and then ran down the stairs.

I ran after him, and just when I made it to the bottom, he had disappeared into the crowd. I sighed, and walked to Gryffindor common room.

I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione, setting on the ground by the fire. Hermione saw me first, and tapped Harry on the foot. Ron and Harry turned to face me all at once. I walked to them, and stood above them.

"Hi guys, how was dinner?" I asked.

"How was Malfoy?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron!" Hermione said softly, and hit him on the shoulder.

"What?" he said.

"We have Flying lesions with Slytherin on Thursday." Harry said bitterly.

"Really? Oh, shame…" I tried to sound as unhappy as I could, but that didn't really work out that well.

"Should we expect you, or will you be too busy with your boyfriend Malfoy?" Ron spat. Harry looked angry and upset, and Hermione looked down, not taking sides.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I hissed back at them.

"But he's been better friends than all of you! If you would just try to get to know him instead of trying to keep up acting like all of the lot are a bunch of villains!" I added, and dashed onto my bed, closed my curtains, and started crying.

I slipped my hand under my pillow, to find a note, in Draco's hand writing.

_Had a great time tonight, let's do this again soon? Sleep well, sweet dreams._

_-Draco_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On Saturday morning, I laid unmoving on my bed. Moondance was curled up on my feet. My hand was balled up into a fist. I opened it, to find Draco's note, still in my hand. As I replayed last night in my head, a small voice came from behind the curtain.

"Amy? Are you up?"

I sat up quickly and pulled back the curtain. It was Hermione.

"Hi." I said softly.

"About last night, Harry just doesn't like Draco much. As for Ron, well his whole family hates the Malfoys. Don't feel bad, they'll warm up to him." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"How do you feel about him?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't really had a chance to- um, introduce myself to him. And I- I'm sure he's, you know, nice and all…."

"You don't like him do you."

"That's not it at all! Well, uh, ok I don't care for him much." She said guiltily.

"Well, thanks Hermione that makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

"Come down to breakfast." She told me.

"Oh, alright." I slowly got dressed and went down the stairs. As I entered the Great Hall, I heard Neville Longbottom, a boy in my year, yelling,

"Give it back!"

As we came into the hall, I saw the problem. Draco had a small ball in his hand, and was holding it above Neville's head, so he couldn't get it. He glanced his head over towards me, then looked back at Neville, then realizing it was me, quickly looked back at me, alarmed.

"Draco!" I yelled, this was not helping my case in saying that he was a good person. I rushed over to him, and grabbed the ball out of his hand, and tossed it back to Neville.

"What are you doing?" I said angrily.

"Just… looking." He said, with his face down, not looking at me.

"It didn't look like it." I retorted back at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled and quickly walked away, towards the Slytherin table.

That Thursday, we went to flying lesions, with little excitement. All week, balancing Draco and Harry had been quite difficult. Each night, Harry and I had long talks about our past, and we would take turns on who would talk, and who would enjoy the stories. Draco on the other hand, was being cold after what happened in the Great Hall, and I was starting to think that what happened in the Clock Tower was just a lovely mistake.

After Madam Hooch gave us instructions on how to get your broom into your hand, she let us have a go. After a few tries, my broom came into my hands, just like everyone else. But, Harry's broom zoomed into his hand on his first try.

After everyone had the broom successfully in their hand, she told us to take off for a few seconds, and then touch back down. Neville pushed off way to hard and crashed way to hard on the ground, causing him to break his wrist. As soon as the teacher had gone with him to get him to the hospital wing, Draco had started making fun of him, and tried to get me into it.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" he said.

"Draco, stop it." I said coldly. He ignored me.

"I think I'll leave this," He said picking up the ball from the Great Hall, "up on a tree?" He took off, and very well. He looked devilish, flying to a tree, and calling, taunting Harry, to come and get it. That's when he took off; flying so fast he was a blur.

"Harry no!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Coming to get it Potter?" Draco yelled. I pushed my way through the crowd, dragging my broom behind me, not daring to fly. Once I made it to where they were hovering above the ground, I shouted at them at the top of my lungs.

"COME DOWN YOU IDIOTS! HOW THICK ARE BOTH OF YOU!? DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER? DON'T FLY! YOU ARE NOT SUPOST TO BLOODY FLY! COME DOWN!"'

"Stay out of this Amy! This is between me and Malfoy!" Harry shouted down to me.

"SO HELP ME, IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE, I WILL COME UP AND PUSH YOU BOTH OFF YOUR BROOMS! I AM SO SICK OF YOU TWO FIGHTING! JUST GET ALONG ALREADY!" I screamed. I had never been so angry in my life. I was sick and tired of them; I don't think I had ever yelled so much. I was huffing and puffing, when Draco chucked the ball, and Harry dove for it.

"NO!" I yelled, now scared. I thought that he was going to fall off his broom. As he dove, Draco came down to the ground, grinning.

Harry dived, and before he hit the ground, he caught it. As he slowly came back to the ground, a voice yelled,

"HARRY POTTER!"

"See what you did?!" I said to Draco, who started coming towards me. Aunt Minerva, came storming towards Harry, and started lecturing him, then dragged him off. Soon after they were out of sight, I turned toward Draco.

"What the hell Draco? You could have hurt him; you knew he was going to dive for that! Are you two just too stubborn to give it a rest and try to get along?" I said all while storming towards him, pushing him, and storming off for the next class.

"Amy, wait!" He called after me, but I didn't care.

"AMY! WAIT!" I could tell he was following me. I ducked down a hall, and found a bench to sit on. A minute or two later, he found me. He sat next to me, and took my hand. I pulled away, and looked in my lap.

"Amy, Amy please. I am so, _so_ sorry. I told you, I have a danger streak. It was all in good fun, he wouldn't do something to get himself hurt. Please Amy, I didn't mean anything bad by that." He begged. I didn't dare meet his gaze.

"You should have thought about that before you went off to go be a jerk, _Malfoy._" I sneered at him, just to make him feel bad about what happened, but I instantly regretted it.

"Amelia…."

"Don't you dare call me by my first name Malfoy." I turned to glare at him, but that was a mistake. The secant I looked into his sparkling eyes, my insides turned to jelly. I tried to mask it, but I didn't do a good job at it, because he grinned.

"You're not mad." He said, his smile getting wider.

"Yes I am!" I tried to sound stern, but my voice didn't obey me. He just laughed.

"Amy, I really am sorry about what happened. Send my… apologies… to your brother, alright? I should make my way to my next class." He said, but struggled saying the word 'apologies', but I convinced myself that it was because he felt bad. But deep down, I knew other ways.

"Alright, bye." I said, and then stormed off. I just hoped that Harry was ok, and so was Neville.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and galls, thank you for sticking with the story this far. I'm halfway done fanficing the first book! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm having some keyboard problems that I hope will be fixed soon. Thanks again for sticking around, hope you all like the rest of the story! Keep on reading!**

Chapter 16

Harry came to dinner that night, looking quite happy with himself. He sat down next to me and Ron.

"What happened?" I asked before he could finish sitting.

"You'll never guess. Ever." He said.

"You're going to be expelled and have to go back to you aunt and uncle's?" Ron asked. Even though I knew he was joking, I knew he might be in a lot of trouble.

"Nope, I made the Quidditch team." He said, with happiness in his voice.

We all stopped and looked at him, for a long time. It was me who first found my voice.

"You're _joking."_

Ron choked a little, and still looked at him with bug-eyes.

"Nope, not joking. I'm the new Seeker." He said smiling.

Ron nearly dropped his fork. "_Seeker?" _ He choked out.

"Wood said I was the youngest Seeker in a century." Harry replied, shoving pie into his mouth.

The rest of dinner, people from the team came by telling Harry good job. We couldn't tell anyone, it was suppose to be a secret that Harry was the new Seeker. Draco came by, and challenged Harry and Ron to a Wizard's duel.

"Draco, stop it." I said when he started telling Harry off.

"This is none of your business Amy." Harry said.

"Yes it is! Why do you two insist on acting like children?" I said, glaring at Harry.

"Midnight, Potter. In the trophy room. Make sure you're," Draco looked at me as he said, "not followed." Then he walked away.

"What _is_wizard's duel?" Harry asked

"It's like a fight, but with magic." I said, picking at my food.

When we made it back to the Common Room, Harry and Ron were talking about the duel, as I sat by the fire, looking into the flames.

"You shouldn't be doing this." I muttered, knowing that this was no good; they would go no matter what.

At half-past eleven, I let them go without putting up a fight.

"I'm staying up until you come back." I said to them before they left.

"Amy, just go to bed." Ron said.

"No, if you won't let me come with you, I'm staying up and waiting."

"Fine, see you soon." Harry said, walking to the portrait hole. Before they made it out the door, a voice said,

"I can't believe your letting them go, Amy."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I yelped, and spun around to where the sound came from. A lamp flicked on, and Hermione stepped out of the shadows.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron said turning a bright shade of scarlet.

"You're going to lose all of the house points I got for us, and get hurt! Not to mention get detention! So I've come to stop you," She said very matter-of-factly, and stepped closer to us.

"Come on Ron, this is stupid. Let's go, or we're going to be late!" Harry said, as they made their way towards the portrait hole.

"No! Stop!" Hermione said running towards them, grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing?" I said, trying to get out of her iron grip.

"We need to stop them!" She said as we leaped through the hole, following them shortly down the hall.

"Wait!" she said to loudly.

"Shush! Do you want to get caught?" I said to her. I was used to sneaking around. At the orphanage, if we didn't get dinner, I was the one to go down to the kitchen and get us all food, because of my quite steps. I wondered how they all were now, without me there…

Hermione pulled me out of my head, because she turned around and gasped. The Fat Lady had gone, and the picture was empty.

There was a voice down the way,

"Thank goodness you found me!"

We slowly came forwards, to find Neville on the ground, with Harry and Ron standing above him. Both looking especially annoyed, because of all the disruptions they had have this evening.

"Harry, Ron, the Fat Lady left, so we can't get back inside." I said.

"Well, you three stay here, and Ron and I will go kick Malfoys ass." Harry said darkly.

"Harry, calm down, it's just a dumb match that's going to get both of you in trouble. It's no big deal." I said calmly.

"This is a big deal Amy, you don't get it!" Harry said, his anger rising.

"Why, why do care so much Harry? Draco is trying really hard to be nicer to you, to everyone. And you're not making it easy, going after him all the time." I said, disappointed. It seemed like all we did was fight anymore.

"Because you my sister, Amy. My long-lost sister and you like this big jerk who's a big bully! He's not nice to anyone, and for some reason you seem to get along with him and I just don't understand what you see in him!" Harry burst out, clearly angry with me, and at Draco.

"Harry," I said in shock. I came and took his hand. "This is horrible. We're fighting over Draco, and I can't stand it. Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean that this needs to ruin our relationship. We just need to talk this out, not bottle everything up and get angry." I told him.

"I know." He said.

"I know that this is really important to you two, this fight. I'll let you go, if I can come with you." I said.

"And if we go without you?" Ron said, reminding me that we were with people, stuck outside in the hall.

"Then I'll shout and scream, and follow you all the way down to the fight." I said, glaring at Ron.

He groaned loudly, "Alright! Everyone come on! But if anyone gets us caught so help me…"

We all went down to the Trophy Room, Neville much louder than the rest of us. As soon as we made it in, we heard a voice, but it wasn't who we'd been expecting.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It. Was. Filch.

"This way!" I mouthed to the others. That's when Neville did the dumbest thing ever. He fell, bringing Ron down with him, crashing into a suit of armor.

"RUN!" I screamed, and Harry took the lead. He darted down the hall, going every which way. I lost track of where we were going. We stopped, panting, by what I thought was the Charms classroom.

"We lost him guys, I think we're ok." I said, regaining my breath.

"Nice going Neville." Hermione said, to my surprise.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine Neville, let's just get back to the tower and go to bed." Harry said.

But that's when things went really wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You realize that Malfoy tricked both of you." Hermione said to Ron and Harry.

"He wouldn't do –"I started to say, but Ron cut me off.

"Shut it! I heard something."

We all stopped talking, almost stopped breathing. I looked down the hall both ways, but didn't see anything. But the Neville whispered,

"Peeves!"

Sure enough, Peeves we floating down the hall, he cackled as he saw us.

"Peeves, please, be quiet." I begged.

"Ya, you'll get us thrown out." Harry said.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Shut it Peeves and let us go!" Ron said, taking a swipe at Peeves, the big idiot.

"STUDENTS OUT FO BED!" Peeves screeched, but I didn't have time to hear more, because someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into an empty classroom.

"HARRY!" I screamed, but the sound was muffled, because the person had put a hand over my mouth.

The door slammed shut, and I was tossed to the floor. I was left in the dark with a stranger.

"Hel – hello?" I said cautiously.

"I told you not to go Amy." Said the voice.

"Who the hell is there?" I said, terrified.

"Oh, sorry my dear," It said, it was definitely a boy. "Lumos," he muttered, and a light on the tip of the wand lit up.

The boy gave me a very charming smile.

"_Draco?!_" I nearly shouted I was so aggravated. "_What the hell!?_"

"Shhh! Do you want to get caught?" he said.

I glared at him, still sitting on the ground. He came and sat across from me.

"Why did you go? I told you not to!" He said, matching the aggravation in his voice.

"You expected me not to? This is Harry and Ron we're talking about. They both are bound to do something stupid." I retorted.

"That's a –fair point. But still, that's no reason to put yourself in danger!" he said.

"And yet you can go wandering around at night? How is that right?" I told him.

"Amy I knew what I was doing, I had a plan."

"Ya, to expel my brother and his best friend! And possibly yourself, if you got caught. What do you have against him anyway? He's never done anything to you." I argued.

"You wouldn't understand Amy."

"I just might."

"No, it's just too complicated."

"Help me understand then."

"No Amy, it's to complex."

"Fine, fine then Draco, that's it. I'm so sick of this. This is not worth my time." I said, getting up and making my way towards the door.

"What does that mean? What are you doing?" he said with a worried look and tone of voice.

I turned around, to face him. My beautiful Draco alone in the dark, his face lit by the wand light.

"Amelia?" he said quietly.

"It means I'm done with this Draco. I'm sick of fighting with my brother over you. I'm done with not knowing anything. I'm done with you."

He stared at me in shock. He took a step toward me, but I took a step back. I could feel my eyes tear up, but I made my voice steady.

"It means, goodbye Draco. Goodbye." I said to him.

I didn't hear what he had to say next. I didn't see his face, or see if he cried. I ran down the hall, up the stairs, all the way to the tower. I gasped out the password, and came into the Common Room.

"Amy! Thank god you're ok!" Harry said the moment I made it into the room. He ran to me, and I went into his arms easily.

"Is anyone else up?" I whispered very softly, shutting my eyes tightly, and not letting go of him.

"Uh, no. Ron and the others were sure you where ok, but I stayed up to make sure. Why? What happened?" He said questionably.

"Good." I said, I sat down by the dying fire, and steadied my breath.

"It was Draco. He dragged me into another classroom."

"He _what?_" Harry asked, astonished.

"Us, Draco and I –we, we are done." I choked out.

"You are?" he said, sitting down next to me, "that's gre –"he started to say, but then he stopped, because he saw me start to cry.

I cried easily, into Harry's shoulder. He patted me slowly and robotically. I stopped almost as soon as I started.

"Sorry." I sniffed, and got up.

"Oh, it's ok. This uh… isn't your fault?" he said, trying to sound helpful.

"I'm going to bed." I said softly again, and darted upstairs to my soft warm bed.

I pulled across the curtains, and fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow, hoping that this night would end.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all, I'm sorry that this is a really short chapter, but this week I'm not going to be able to update for a while because I'm not going to be home. Please be patient, and I'll get on it ASAP, thank you so much and happy reading!**

Chapter 19

The next morning, I took my time getting ready. When I was, I slowly went down the stairs and lingered in the Common Room. When I finally did need to go, I took my time walking down to the Great Hall. I found Harry and Ron sitting next to each other, speaking in hushed tones. I sat next to Harry, and the moment I did they stopped talking. Great, now I'm a topic of conversation that I'm not allowed to hear.

"Harry, I never did ask you what happened last night after I, um, departed." I asked.

"A lot happened really. We ran into a broom cupboard, oh what we thought was a broom cupboard. It –"Harry stopped to let Snape pass us, and then leaned in to speak to me at a lower volume. "It was much bigger than we thought. There was an, animal inside,"

"What kind of animal?" I asked

"A great big, three headed dog," Ron said in between mouthfuls of food.

"A _what?" _I asked alarmed

"A dog. With three heads. Hermione says that it was standing on a trap door, but I didn't see," Harry said to me.

"Why was she looking at its feet? She should have been looking at its heads!" I said.

"That's what I figured, but she didn't agree," Ron said.

"That's it!" Harry said

"What's it?" Ron and I said together.

"The package that Hagrid got out of the… it makes so much sense!" Harry said to himself. He looked at us expectantly, and then it dawned on me.

"The thing that he got out of Gringotts? That, does kind of… but Harry, what is it?" I asked him

"I don't know, but I know someone who can find out." Harry said.

"Who?"

"You."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all, I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but here's Amy Potter on another adventure! Reviews are most loved, and I am thankful to all of you who have read this far in the story! I have a FictionPress account and I just made a chapter of my first story _Unspoken Words. _It would mean so much to me if you checked it out, my user name is 12aki. Thanks so much and happy reading!**

Chapter 20

"_Me?_ Guys I told you, I can't do that to Hagrid." I said to them

"But we need to know what it is! Why is it so top secret? Can't you see why this is so important?" Harry said to me.

"Yes I do, but it's…just not right."

"You're as bad as Hermione, you know?" Ron said, as she walked passed us, ignoring what we were talking about all together.

"Well, I'll think about it alright? I can't promise anything, because that a really… weird… thing to do. What would I say? Go up to him, _Hey Hagrid, I know we haven't talked in a while, but can you tell me what's under the big three headed dog? Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I were about to go have a duel with someone when we almost got caught and they found the huge three headed dog. We're all just wondering what's inside, just tell me and I'll be on my way." _I said to them sarcastically. I turned back to my plate and started stabbing my food.

"Harry look, its Malfoy. Why is he looking at us like that?" Ron said.

I turned around, and he was staring right at me. We locked eyes for a moment, and then both looked away quickly.

"What was that?" Ron asked me.

"Nothing, we just…er… had a bit of a row last night."

"That's why you didn't show up? Because you dumped Malfoy? HA! That's better than we could have done to him combined! Nice work Amy!" Ron said happily. Soon after that I excused myself quickly to go get my things, when really I just hid myself until my first class.

Over the next few days, all the boys did was pester me into talking to Hagrid. They were starting to make a good point, but I wasn't giving in. I had a few more awkward run-ins with Draco too, but we both looked or walked away quickly, saying nothing. The first bit of good news happened about a week later.

The owls were flying in all around, giving mail to happy students. Then, Harry got a big surprise from Aunt Minerva. It was a new broom stick.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even _touched _one."

I saw Aunt Minerva get up, and walk out of the Great Hall.

"I'll be right back." I said quickly, and ran after her.

"Aunt –I mean, Professor McGonagall!" I shouted, chasing after her. She spun around, and stopped walking.

"Hello Amy, what can I do for you?" She said with a happy smile.

"I – I just wanted – to thank you, for Harry's broom. He's still – freaking out about it." I said, catching my breath.

"Oh, I'm glad to Amy, it's the least I can do." She said

"And I wanted to say, thank you for everything as well. For the letter, for everything; this really has changed my life forever." I said with a smile.

"Oh, Amelia, you're so welcome." She said. It felt like I should hug her, but I knew that would be weird for both of us.

"I have to go prepare my lesions, goodbye for now Amy." She said.

"Bye Aun – I mean, Professor." I said and turned away.

"Amy?" She said, and I turned around. "Outside the classroom, you can still call me Aunt Minerva." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said, and we parted ways.

Later, on Halloween, I went into the girl's bathroom and heard crying. I asked who was there, but didn't get a response, so I left. I went to the Great Hall for dinner, and Harry and Ron were talking about what happened in Charms. Apparently, Ron and Hermione were paired up together. I didn't take much notice, because I was with Neville, and I was doing everything in my power to make sure he didn't mess up to badly. Ron and Hermione had a fight, and then after class she heard him talking about her, and she got upset and stormed off.

"That must be whose in the bathroom crying! Ron, you jerk!" I said and slapped his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't know she would take it like that! Who knew she even had feelings, the robot." He said. I hit him again, but harder this time.

"Ow!" he yelled.

All of the sudden, Professor Quirrell ran in, yelling,

"Troll – in the dungeon – thought you ought to know." And passed out.

Pandemonium started, people screamed and tried to make it too the door, Dumbledore had to shoot firecrackers out of his wand to make us shut up. He told all Prefects to take us to our houses, and we all obeyed. Well, everyone except us.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Wait, Hermione is still in the bathroom!" I said to the boys as we were making our way to the common room, after the alert of the troll by Professor Quirrel.

"No, Amy we need t –"Ron started to say, but I stopped him.

"Shut it Ron, I broke the rules for you, now you break the rules for me."

"No, you _wanted_ to come, and I _want_ to go. There is a big difference." He said.

"Will you two make up your mind, we're wasting time!" Harry said to us. I glared at Ron, and then walked towards the bathroom. They didn't come, so I looked back and said to them,

"Well come on then! Are you going to help me or not?" And I walked away. I heard the footsteps follow mine.

As we made our way towards the bathroom, Snape came by us heading to the third floor, instead of helping the other teachers. We had to hide so he didn't see us. The boys wanted to follow Snape, but I reminded them that we had a job to do. Also, we wouldn't need to be doing it if Ron hadn't been such an ass.

When Snape was long gone, we all smelled something foul. It was a mix of old socks and dirty baby dippers. The smell was accompanied by deep grunting and the sound of very large footsteps. We all looked down the hall, as the troll made its way into the light.

The troll was one of the most disgusting things I had ever seen. Not only was its skin a vomit green, with a gray tinge to it, but it was twelve feet tall, with an enormous body and a very small head. The limbs were as big as tree trunks, and he was dragging a huge wooden club on the floor.

It came across a door, and shoved his large body inside. Then, I realized what room that was, and the troll had just gone inside.

"That's the girls' bathroom, the one that Hermione is in!" I said, and we all ran to save her.

As we entered the bathroom, we all heard her scream. Hermione was up against the wall, with the troll making its way towards her. The troll bashed the sinks in with its club as he went.

"Make him confused!" I yelled at the two, as I hit him with a tile from the wall.

The troll turned to face us, seeing what that sound was. He looked at me, and then changed targets, moving my way. As he made his way over, he started to lift the club up.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled a voice from the other side of the chamber, but it wasn't Ron. I turned to see who had come to my aid.

Draco was standing there, and looked at me with sad, scared eyes.

Ron threw a pipe at the beast, but it didn't notice. But it gave me enough time to run around the troll. I grabbed Hermione's robes, trying to drag her to the door, but she was still standing frozen, in shock.

"Run! Come on _run!_" Harry yelled at us from across the room. The sounds drove the troll mad, and it made its way towards Harry. Harry had no place to run.

Then, Draco did something brave, and utterly stupid. He jumped onto the trolls back, and shoved his wand up the troll's nose.

The monster howled in pain, and twisted around, trying to get Draco off his back. Then Ron did something out of the ordinary, he pulled out his wand and yelled _"Wingardium Levisoa!" _and the club flew up into the air.

The troll, completely dumbstruck at this point, looked up, to see the club hit him in the head.

But, I was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the club bounced off the trolls head, and hitting me as well, on the top of the head.

I felt a sharp pain, and the world went black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter! Sorry for the lack of updating, but I got a part in the school play, and keeping up on school work has taken up my time. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and I hope you're here to stay. Don't forget to review, if you do you might get a sneak peak on the next chapter :) Updating might slow down again, because I'm traveling, so just wait and I promise there is more to come. Please R and R, follow me or the story. If you like Doctor Who, check out my new DW FanFiction, Happy Holidays all, and happy reading!**

Chapter 22

I woke up with my head buzzing, and muffled voices talking by my bedside. I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself in the hospital wing.

"She's waking up." Harry's voice said.

Everyone was there, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Uncle Hagrid, Aunt Minerva, and even Uncle Albus.

"Hello." I said to them. Everyone smiled down at me.

"You gave us quite a fright young lady." Aunt Minerva said sweetly.

"Sorry. Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone is fine thanks to you all." Uncle Albus said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Uncle Hagrid asked me. This was a difficult question, because if they had changed the story, I wouldn't know. So I went for the safe answer,

"Nothing after the troll's club hit me."

I thought I heard Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco let out small sighs of relief.

"Does your head hurt?" Hermione asked me.

"Not a lot, no." I said to her with a smile.

"Well, it's time for all of you to go off to bed, don't you think?" Uncle Albus said to us, and we agreed.

I was kept in the hospital wing over the next few days, to make sure I didn't have any sort of head trauma. I missed plenty of lesions, and homework. Every day, Harry, Ron and Hermione came to talk to me and told me what I had missed. I was plenty busy trying to keep up on all of my missing work.

I was let out of the hospital wing, on Friday evening, so I could have dinner with everyone. It felt good to get out and too see everyone. We sat in our usual spots, and had dinner. Harry told me that the first Quidditch game was the next day, and I promised that I would go.

That evening, after we had gone up to the common room, Harry went to retrieve his book from Snape.

"Good luck, I'm not going." Ron said. Harry looked at Hermione and me desperately. Hermione said no, and I pointed to my head, which was still wrapped up in bandages. Harry sighed and left to get the book from Snape.

"So how's your head?" Hermione asked me for the billionth time.

"My head is fine, stop asking!" I said to her, joking. I could tell she felt responsible for everything that had happened. That was partly true, but it was Ron's fault from the beginning.

"I need to grab my book from upstairs, I'll be right back." Ron said, leaving us to talk.

After a few moments, Hermione attempted at boy talk. "So, how's Draco?" She tried to ask nonchalantly, but it didn't work.

I sighed and smiled at her, "You don't have to ask, you know what happened."

"Yes, I know you fought, the whole school talked about the first-year romance," she said.

"Thanks." I responded sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what I meant. But, he was there in the hospital, and came to help in the bathroom. Did he visit you when you were in the hospital?" she asked.

"No, not once." I said, staring into the fire.

"Oh…" she said. She really was no good at this. She gave up and started to read her book.

Ron returned a few minutes later, "I looked _everywhere_ for this thing, under my bed the whole time!" he said, and then continued to try to finish his work. Then, Harry ran in with big news, concerning Professor Snape.

He explained to us, that Filch was mending his leg, because he had a run in with the nice three headed dog.

"That's what he was doing on Halloween!" Ron said to all of us in a whisper.

"No, he's a teacher. Dumbledore trusts him, he might not be nice but he _is_ a teacher!" Hermione said to us.

"But what's the dog guarding? What is so valuable he has to get his hands on it?" Harry said.

"How could we find that out?" Ron asked, looking right at me.

"No Ron! I'm not –"I started to say, but Harry interrupted me.

"Please Amy, we need to know."

They all stared at me with hopeful eyes, and I knew what I had to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello sweeties! I am SO sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been really busy! Anyway, I will really try to stay on top of things for you guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me, I really love each and every one of my readers. Please Please PLEASE ****_please_**** review! You have no idea how much it would do for me. Anyway, thank you so much. Happy reading!**

Chapter 23

That next morning was the first in a long time that I hadn't been pestered to talk to Hagrid. Instead, we all talked to Harry because it was his first Quidditch match. Breakfast, he couldn't eat anything and by eleven o'clock we all sat in the stands waiting for the game to start.

I was more nervous for him then he was for himself. I bit my nails and stared down to the doors where he would be emerging onto the field. Hermione tried to keep me calm, but she wasn't so helpful.

"Don't worry, the chance that he will get hit and be injured is… well… ok maybe not the best odds but still, he's smart. He's not going to do something really stupid,"

"This is Harry we're talking about you know." Ron piped up.

"Yes, at least it's not you that's playing. Then we'd have a death on our hands for sure." She said.

They turned to face each other to continue the argument. I zoned out for a few minutes, looking down at the field, around in the crowd. I found myself looking at the couples, sharing coats, smiling and flirting with each other. First-Year romance, how stupid that was. I had a title?

Then, without me paying much mind, a hand touched my shoulder lightly. It made me jump. I turned around, to find myself face to face with Malfoy.

Malfoy? Sense when did I call him that?

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," His nose was red, and he smiled sheepishly. It was not like him to be shy about things.

I felt my cheeks flush and I looked down. What was I doing? The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"It's fine, I'm glad to see you," Was I really?

"Mind if I sit?" he asked. I suddenly noticed the small Slytherin boy among all the Gryffindor colors. Just trying to talk to the girl he missed. It made me miss him too.

"You're always welcome with me," I said to him. I could have hit myself right there. What was I thinking?

Even if Hermione and Ron didn't see the latest guest to the party, Neville, Seamus and Dean did. Seamus was the first to say something.

"Oi Malfoy! Why aren't you cheering with your own house? Afraid that you lot are going to lose?"

"Ignore him," I whispered to him.

"Only if I can have your hand," He said and held it out. I took it without hesitation, even though my mind was screaming not to do it. His hand was warm; I gave it a little squeeze.

Hermione and Ron picked up on this and turned. Hermione smiled, Ron's mouth fell open with shock.

Before anyone could do anything, the game started.

Lee Jordan was doing the commentary, and I have to say he was quite good at it. He did have a thing for Angelina Johnson, our Chaser.

After we scored for the first time, Hagrid came up and sat with us.

"Hello you lot," He said as he squeezed in between Hermione and I.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said.

I didn't take much notice, I was watching Harry. He hadn't had much to do. The game continued, and no one had scored when Harry saw the Snitch.

"He saw it!" Ron yelled.

"Both of them did!" Dean yelled. All of us stood up, and watched the two Seekers race for it.

Harry was faster than Higgs, he was speeding up. Going faster and faster and faster. We all leaned up against the bleachers, and I was screaming my head off, and so was all of my friends. I think I even saw Draco yell.

That's when Higgs hit harry with all of his might. Harry spun in circles, holding on for dear life.

"HARRY!" I screamed, as all the others screamed "NO! FOUL!"

Harry recovered quickly, and Gryffindor got a free shot. As the game continued, Draco said to me, "Hey Amy, you're kind of killing my hand." And I was. I hadn't realized that I had almost turned his frozen fingers purple. I let go of his hand, and turned back to the game. That's when things went wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow, okay, well... HELLO ALL! I cannot tell you how SORRY I am. PLEASE don't kill me. But now that I'm on summer break and stuck at home all day, I'm going to get back into writing. All of my loyal readers have a right to be totally 100% pissed at me, and I really do apologize. The editing thing hasn't really worked out, to be honest I was embarrassed to show people my writing who aren't my internet friends. I've started out with a small chapter, and they will get bigger, I PROMISE. Again I am SO SO SO SO ****_so so sorry!_**** Anyway, please review. Happy reading! **

Chapter 24

Harry's broom started bucking back and forth, swinging all around. I knew right off, something was wrong. But Harry stayed on his broom, his hands gripping tighter and locking his knees. But that's when it happened again, and this time it was bucking him off viciously hard.

"What is wrong with him?!" Ron yelled.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… "

"But he can't have!" I yelled in a panic. Bad things happen when you lose control of a broom in the middle of a game.

I heard everyone talking all around the stands. Seamus blamed Flint, but then Hagrid said something about Dark Magic.

"Give me the binoculars," Hermione said to Hagrid. She peered through them, and then whispered to Ron and me, "Snape, he's jinxing the broom."

"What should we do?" Malfoy asked.

"Leave it to me." And like that, Hermione was off. Before she ran, she had shoved the binoculars into my hands, so I looked through them, and I didn't see what she had seen.

As I looked through them, I saw not Snape mumbling things, but Professor Quirrell.

"Ron! Ron she was wrong!" I yelled at the boys, and they looked at me like I was crazy. "No, Quirrell is the one, look he's mumbling!"

"Amy don't be daft, that man couldn't hurt a gnome even if his life depended on it." Ron said.

"For once, I agree with him. Relax, she knows –"but then a shout from the crowd ended his sentence, for Harry was holding on to his broom with one hand, high up in the air. I forgot all about Snape and Quirrell, and was only worried about him.

"HARRY!" I yelled, but I couldn't do anything. By the time I would have made it down there to help him, he would have fallen. My only hope was Hermione.

"HARRY HOLD ON!" I yelled at him through all the other shouts. His head spun to the side too look at me. I stared at him, not breaking eye contact. I saw his lips move and say something, but I couldn't hear it.

"HOLD ON MATE!" Ron yelled.

I just hoped he wouldn't drop.

**And I want to say thanks to Shattermirror for giving me the great idea of Amy seeing Quirrell. I love your guy's sugestions, they mean a lot! So please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
